coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9220 (31st July 2017)
Plot As the croupier calls final bets, Robert places his last chips on red. Telling him how disappointed she is, Michelle leaves him to it. Steve and Leanne are clearly enjoying being the doting parents. They practise the controlled crying technique with Oliver in the hope he'll learn to sleep through. Erica and Zeedan persuade Maria to go out with Will. Clearly fed up with Dev, Erica tells Liz she can share her room at No.7 and Dev can have the sofa. Todd and Billy put up Summer's pictures of Drew round the flat but, yelling that they are private, she snatches them from their hands and locks herself in her room. Dev asks Sophie who the company is who is buying the bodyshop from Kevin. Bethany finds out from Sophie that Craig's at the police station and possibly being given his marching orders. She feels terrible. Erica flirts with an uncomfortable Zeedan. Having revealed that he's dumped his girlfriend, Luke offers to cook dinner for a pleased Alya. Maria meets Will in the Rovers, as a jealous Aidan watches on. Robert gives Chesney £5,000 in cash but is horrified to see that Michelle's car has been vandalised. When he returns to the flat, he apologises to Michelle about his poor decision-making. Billy and Todd can't entice Summer out of her room. Will and Maria enjoy each other's company while Aidan glowers. Dev confides in Erica that he's had an offer for the gym but if he accepts it, it'll scupper Kevin's sale of the bodyshop as the buyer is only interested in one of the properties. Erica encourages him to go for it. As Luke and a thrilled Alya sit down to eat, they're interrupted by Robert who begs Luke to fix Michelle's car window before she finds out. Craig returns with the news that he's not been sacked. Bethany hugs him. Liz drops hints to Steve and Leanne about how well they work together. Michelle snuggles up to Robert, relieved there have been no more attacks. Robert hides his unease. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Croupier - Kane Allen *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Casino Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert is horrified to see that Michelle's car has been vandalised; Erica flirts with Zeedan; and Aidan watches jealously as Maria enjoys a date with Will in the Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,337,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes